Shall we Date? Ninja Destiny Hyosuke
by Teh Sexeh Kitty
Summary: Hyosuke storyline Please be aware that I will try to stick to the story that is in the game. Shall we date? Ninja Destiny!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking the time to come across my page. This will be a story a bit more detailed then the "Shall we Date" series that you can find on the App Store. (Mines Play Store).. I became addicted to the game, started doing research and trying to figure out how they originally wrote the story.. I was quite surprised that the named of the clans were in fact, real clans from Japanese history. **

**I am not here to educate others on the history.. Just wanted to add more flavor to the story. If you are looking for a completely different spin off, please stop now. :)**

**Without further ado. I shall try to write as best as possible! Please be aware that I will try to stick to the story that is in the game.**

**Shall we date? Ninja Destiny!**

**Images from:  
english-otome-games wikia website**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

_Italic words are thoughts._ Anything in quotation marks is talking.. "Like this." Bold words are currently for chapters. ((Will update if nessacary.))

Since this game allows you to input your character name, and I don't know the default name at all, I will be using Lynvina (Lyn)Heartlily.. My gaming name of the moment.

Hyosuke's special move is called Thunder God Flying Hurricane.. However.. since it seems a bit clunky and awkward I have switched it to Hurricane of the Thunder God.

Based off the App "Shall we date? Ninja Destiny!"

**Hyosuke**  
**Chapter 1**

**Memories Gone.**

_I need to get away.. Get up and run! I have to... _I hear the clash of metal in the distance.  
Trying to move.. I realize my body's stiff._ Why can't I move..? _Eyes still closed, I feel a dull throbbing. _Where am I.. what is going on..? _Wiggling my hand I can feel the grass pressed against it. _Am I on the ground? _

I hear thumphing, and I can feel the ground trembling beneath me._ Is the ground shaking because of running horses? _Unable to understand what is going on, I try searching my thoughts. _Where am I? _I start regaining some of my senses, I can recognize voices crying out in anger. I hear more metal clashing, and it sends a cold chill down my spine._ Is... this a battlefield? _I try to move, but in the dazed state I am in, the only thing I can do is move my hand. _How did I get here? If this truely is a battle, how can I get away if my body refuses to move..?_

My eyes finally open, and i grimace at the bright sun falling through the tree's leaves.. Squinting my eyes until my vision cleared up. Air gets caught in my lungs as I confirmed the dreaded questions floating in my mind. _I'm in a battlefield.. The last thing I want is to be caught in this.._ Starting to panic and wanting to flee, I focused all my energy into my hand.. Only able to dig my fingers into the dirt and grass, looking around without moving my head.._ I hope that I don't get caught._

I felt something cling to my wrist, barely able to move my head I looked over. _Oh.. no..Who's that? _My eyes focus on a mysterious person grabbing my wrist. My eyes widen and I twitched realzing that he's looking over my body.

The person, shocked lessens his grip slightly. "Holy- Wow! You're still alive!?" He blinked at me. _Of course I'm still alive! How rude! _"What are you doing here, laying down in the middle of a battlefield?" Releasing my wrist he slides his arms under my shoulders, he lifted me off the ground slightly. Still watching his face, I see the wind fluff his light brown hair. His eyes green innocent eyes looked into mine. "Hey.. are you alright?"

Using his free hand he checked my body.. _What are you doing to me!? You cannot touch a young lady you just met like that! _Attempting to speak, all that came out were murmuring noises. _This is SO Disrespectful! Knock it off! _No matter how hard I tried.. Not a word came out. _...What? I can't speak?_

The sounds of fighting grew louder and louder. _Whoever is fighting is getting close..._The young man frowned, glaring off in the direction the sound was coming from.. "Ugh, this is not the spot to treat your wounds, is it?"

*RIBBIT* _A frog?_ He looked down and said to it, "Wait a minute Kermit, please be patient!" _Wow.. this little frog is kinda cute.._ It has large eyes and smooth skin, the young man kept talking to it. "Please go inform Yoshitsune of what is going on. If you would do that.. I could tend to her wounds." The frog croaked in reply before hopping away.

He chuckled softly and looked back into my eyes. "Well, now I beg your indulgence." _Wait.. WHAAA?_ Without any effort at all, he swept me into his arms. A feeling of unease started swelling in my chest. _I'm nervous being held by this mysterious young man..P-Please.. Put me down.._Sadly, no matter how I begged in my mind, I realized I had no voice or power at all to resist.. and thus gave up. "Alright, Let's go." _...where in the world could we possibly be going..? _ He started running, and the surrounding area became a blur. In no time at all the voices and swords clashing faded away in the distance.

_He's.. so fast!...Have I been saved..?_ That was the last thought to cross my mind before i faded into unconsciousness.

_That feels.. nice.._ Coming back to my senses I realized there was something cold on my forehead. I open my eyes to see those beautiful green eyes watching me. "Oh hey, are you feeling any better?" Seeming relieved to see me awake, he smiled cheerfully. "I'm so glad.. I really thought you were a goner this time.. Phew, thank goodness." He laughed lightly, taking the towel off my forehead. He then flipped it inside-out and pressed it back against my face.

_Is he helping me? _I tried to speak again, and little sounds came out.. _I need water.. I can't talk with my throat so dry.. _I tried really hard, and the only sounds that came out of my lips were.. "...wa.. wat..."

He smiled at me and asks.. "Hm? What's that? Are you asking for some water to drink?" He reaches for a round bamboo container and slowly brought it to my lips. "Here, easy now.."

As soon as I felt the cool wetness of the water touch my lips, i let out a small sigh of relief. _Thank goodness, my mouth and throat is completely parched! _ I slowly sipped the water at first, making sure to rehydrate before swallowing. As he lowered the container smiled bashfully. "Th-thank you.." _Finally I could talk!_

He giggled softly. "You're utmost welcome! I was able to save you as the outcome, but still.. I'm very glad."

_The outcome..? I guess saving a life is not a motivation for him?_ "..Just because you rescued me, doesn't mean you won't die." I watched him carefully after saying this.

"Huh? What do you mean by that..?" A puzzled expression crosses his young features. "Still not going to die..?"

"You shouldn't run away." I explained.

"Run away..? From who?" He arched his eyebrows and watched me closely. I tilted my head.. _Huh? From who? I don't understand.._The more time that passed, the more I realized just how close he was watching me. In the silence, I could hear water bubbling and swishing somewhere nearby. I slowly sat up, looking around. "That's the lake over there," he said, seeming to read my thoughts and actions. I realized I can't hear any of the fighting sounds at all anymore. _How far did he take me?_ Hearing him breathe in deeply, my attention was brought back to him. "Alrighty, I think its best I should explain your current situation.."

"Where are we?" I asked him, not recognizing the area at all.

"This is Ichinotani.. There was a battle that started here and it left ten villages abandoned." _...10 whole villages, up and abandoned just like that?_ The soft smile returns to his face. "My name is Hyosuke. What is your name?"

I nodded at him. "My name is Lynvina."

He smiled sweetly at my response. "Lynvina, that's a cute name." His eyes once again examined me for a quick moment, then his gaze returned to mine. "Where are you from?"

_Where am I from...?_ Biting my lip and tilting my head.. I pondered that as well. A slight panic started creeping up on me as I soon realized nothing was being populated in my head. _Why can't I remember? Where am I from, why was I collapsed on the ground of a battlefield..?_ No matter how many questions I tried asking mysself, no answers came. "I... don't know.."

His face shocked, he blinked at me. "Huh? You don't know?"

Flustered a bit, I look down to my lap. "When you asked me for my name, it just came out naturally.. However no matter what I ask myself, I can't seem to remember anything.."_...Oh boy, I really hope he doesn't think I'm lying to him.._

"...You can't remember anything?" He asked sounding concerned.

_I was on the ground and I couldn't move at all.. _"I'm not entirely certain.. but I might have been involved in this battle.." I look back into his eyes. "I probably hit my head.. but I don't remember it.." I look down at my clothes, the kimono I was wearing seemed very elegant. "I.. don't have any clues to rejog my memory.." _Why.. why isn't anything coming back.._ I touch the fabric, hoping that the feeling would stimulate something, anything. _Nothing.. Still nothing..I don't have anything on me to try them out.._ The panic started getting worse as I became more and more anxious. "I... I.."

Seeing my reaction as I spoke, he reached out and rubbed the top of my head. "You've lost all color in your face."

A necklace fell lose from my Kimono, making a soft sond. _That's.. a..._ All of a sudden my head pulses with intense pain. The more I try to recall anything about this magatama necklace, there would be a wave of pain. _This could be the key to my memories.. but I keep getting these headaches the moment I try.. It's no use though, I'm simply inflicting pain upon myself._

When I looked back into Hyosuke's face.. his smile completely vanished, and his eyes were cold and glaring at me. "Looking at that necklace and your clothing, they look expensive." There seemed to be hatred in his eyes. "You apear to be a Princess.. are you a member of the Taira clan?"

_Taira..? _The name did nothing for me, I blinked and pulled back from him a bit, starting to feel intimidated by his expression and body language. _What's going on? He was just smiling and was a complete sweetheart a moment ago.._ "I don't remember.. The name doesn't seem important to me."

His expression didn't change. "Uh-huh." Then a very menacing sime came to his lips. "Well, I am a Miyamoto General.. if you were a part of the Taira, I would be forced to kill you."

That emotionless statement made me flinch. "Wha.. What?!" The smile faced from his lips and his eyes, still holding that anger glittered coldly. _K...Kill me..?! _ Suddenly the panic from before came back, and it was twisted with a dreadful fear as the next question came from his lips.

"Do you have any proof showing you are not a part of the Taira clan?"

"...No matter what I say.." Even I could hear the panic in my voice. _All I have on my person is the clothes I am wearing and this necklace.._Feeling lost and helpless, I lower my head and feel something cold pressed me. _Wh-what?! A knife?! _"Huh?!"

His voice was completely void of emotion. "Unfortunately.. Despite my efforts to save you from the battlefield and bring you somewhere safe.. I must kill you."

"S-stop.." _No! This can't be!_

"Heh well now. If you are going to kill her, hand her over to us. It would be a waste to destroy a cute girl before.. using her." Rustling from the brush nearby, a group of four Heishi soldiers came into view, disgusting smiles were plastered onto their faces. _Oh no.. this is getting worse by the moment.. what a group of terrible people.._ The hungry lust in their eyes sent a cold shiver down my spine, and my body jerked from the sensation. I looked at the knife, then back at the group of soldiers. _ I need to get away! This is my only chance.._

With all my might, I shove Hyosuke away, taking him by surprise. "Huh, whaa?!" Taking the strength I had I get up and start running away. _Keep going, his moment of surprise wont last long!_

The men snicker and laugh. "Bwahaha, that girl has some spirit in her. Catch her before she gets away." The man barked at the three others.

Trying to run as fast as I can, my body started screaming in agony.. I could hear the sounds of someone chasing after me. _Don't look back, whatever you do.. I can't die here.. _However my legs were not working properly, and once I thought that I tripped and fell to the ground. The wind knocked out of my lungs, I cringed in pain as my body refused to move. _Get up.. Please.. get away.._

The grass was rustling behind me, and my heart lept into my throat. "Seriously, it's too dangerous out here.. Come on, we need to run." When I looked over toward the voice of Hyosuke, he was standing in front of me. _I need to escape.._ However the moment I moved my body off the ground, Hyosuke extended his hand out to help me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up with a swift jerk. A smile came to his face, and I realized his eyes were not cold anymore, and looking at me with his kind gaze. "You are someone of high rank, nobility, aren't you Lyn? Those Taira idiots didn't recognize you.." He patted my head gently, and wiped the dirt off my cheek. "That alone is enough proof you are not a part of the Taira."

Still flusted in a panic from what was going on moments ago, I pulled away from him. "I am not of the Taira clan.."

His smile grew and he nodded at me. "Well then, since you aren't a part of the Taira clan, allow me to protect you this one time." He looked over from where we ran from.

My gaze followed his and I realized the group had caught up with us. The men were laughing mockingly, then one snarled. "Protecting a woman is one hell of a way to die.. ain't it boy?" They took out their lances and spears and pointed them in our direction.

Hyosuke gently moved me as he stepped forward, standing between me and those vulgar men. He then walked slowly towards them. _His posture changed.._The cold voice he used with me earlier returned. "Hah, you seem to think you will live after this moment? Every one of you are nothing compared to me."

The man, clearly agitated barked "Why you little punk!"

I couldnt see Hyosuke but from his backside.. He lifted his arms for a moment then shouted, "Hurricane of the Thunder God!" _Is.. that Vapor coming from Hyosuke's body?! _ He swayed, changing his stance as the water vapor started forming a cloud. The cloud then turned black, and you could see lightning forking out of it as it became electrically charged. The cloud kept growing and stretched over the Taira soldiers.

The thunder rolled loud and the flashing of the flickering lightning luminated the area. The Taira men unter the cloud were then assaulted by the thunder and heavy rain. Crying out, "What the hell is this rain, ugh!" They then turned and tried to outrun the thunderstorm, however the winds then picked up and swirled around them, locking them inside the area of the cloud. _I can barely see through it now.._

Placing his hands on his hip, Hyosuke pulled his dagger out again. "Heh, now its time to finish you off.." He regained his posture and darted toward the soldiers.. his eyes shadowed over, full of loathing and disgust. _His expression changed again.. He became so cold toward the Taira.. It's like he is a completely different person then the kind soul who saved me.._ As he darted in closer, it was clear the men could not see through the storm either. However, Hyosuke's path did not change.. his movements flowed like that of water as he manipulated the knife against the soldiers.

"Oh.. Eek!" I darted my eyes away from the storm as a bright red color mixed amid the storm. Hyosuke standing in the direct center of the men, put his dagger away.. a soft metal sound can even be heard from where i was standing. The rain then ceased, the cloud disapating.. vapor returning to the atmosphere. _Huh.. I guess that since he used the energy, it took form as vapor and released back into nature when it was complete.._Thuds then followed as the men fall to the ground, lifeless.

He walked back over to me, I couldn't take my eyes off him, even though the scene was a terrible sight to behold. His face was cheerful as he smiled at me. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." He laughed softly.

"No.. I'm okay.." _It's odd.. He's smiling and kind.. it seems like the thought of killing someone would never plauge his mind. _A feeling of unease and nervousness set in. _How odd.. It's like he completely severs his feelings and personality from his combat and killing._

"Hrm.." He placed a hand on his chin in thought. "I'm guessing they were seperated from their army on the battlefield and wound up over here with us."

_...That was quite the ordeal.. Hyosuke is a man who seems to have a completely different personality when it comes to the Taira.. Like killing is nothing at all.. Coming across men who were looking at me like I was a peice of meat.. What a horrifying experiece to have when I dont have any memories.._ I shake me head to rid the images of the soldier bodies.

I wring my hands together, darting my glance away from Hyosuke. "Hey.. Hyosuke.." After hearing him make a sound acknowledging he heard me, I continue. "I was wondering.." I pause for a moment and think.. _I dont know anyone, I dont know where I belong.. I really want my memories to come back.._ I look back into his eyes_._"Is.. there something, anything, we can do to try and get my memories back?"

A troubled expression crosses his face. "I.." He pauses for a moment and rubs the back of his head. "I would love to try and help you regain your memories.. However.. I have other duties I must attend to." He bites the inside of his cheek.

_I guess he wants to help.. but cant.. Ah well.. This is something I have to do alone. _I knew that, but inside me I felt.. sad? "I see.. Thanks.."

"Well.." He paused. "I'm pretty sure there are certain people you are trying to avoid." _Huh?_ I guess my face had a puzzled expression, he laughed softly and smiled at me. "Oh right, sorry. I forgot, don't worry about it." He stretches and then tilts his head to the sides, popping his neck. "Well, lets move. I need to go check up on my partner." Coming close, he then swooped me up in his arms and smiled. "Ready? Hang on." He started running back towards the direction we originally came from.

After a few moments, I once again realize how fast this guy is. We arrived at the spot where he found me on the ground, the middle of a battlefield under a tree. He gently put me down and began looking around. The battle was long over, and there were many bodies littered around the field. There was even a few corpses near the tree where Hyosuke found me. _Oh my..heavens.. what a appalling sight.. If i was left here, I surely would be underneath them..Hyosuke saved me. _I shudder after realizing that the only reason I'm alive is because of Hyosuke. _I will need to repay him for saving my life.. I would have never survived on my own, especially in the condition I was in.._

Hyosuke was still looking around, murmuring to himself. "Now where was.." He placed his hands on his hips and called out, "Kermit!" After a few moments the frog appears after hearing Hyosuke's voice. He crouches down and picks up the little guy. "Have any news from Yoshitsune's encampment?"

Kermit ribbits in response to the question, Hyosuke nodding his head. A smile smile came to my lips because it looks like they really understand each other. I tilt my head to the side. _I wonder who Yoshitsune is..? _Kermit then hops out of Hyosuke's hands and leads us away from the area. _Huh, I would have never thought to follow a frog.. Interesting that he manages to guide us out when the grass is up to my knees here.._

Seeming to hear my thoughts Hyosuke has a cute smile on his face. "That guy is my partner, his name is Kermit." He chuckles softly. "And man, he sure is one smart little guy!"

I giggle softly. "Yep, he sure is reliable too!"

Hyosuke was happy I noticed. "I've had countless encounters where I've been in a terrible situation.. thanks to him I got out of them." We stop and I hear Kermit ribbit. Hyosuke narrows his eyes, still looking cheerful but paying full attention to whatever is ahead of us.

I look down at Kermit and think of how it seems like they are a nice pairing. Suddenly, an eerie feeling of being watched runs down my spine. The rustling of the grass catches my attenion and I look ahead of Kermit. A important looking young man was watching us. He was wearing battle armor, and had the air of a nobleman. Kermit hops back towards us, in front of Hyosuke, who has fallen down to one knee. Behind the imposing man were three other men, standing as guards.

_Huh.. this aura around him is not only Noble.. but intimidating. Figures he would have these men under his influence._ upon thinking that, I felt as if his preseance was overwhelming. I too lowered my head and dropped to my knees.

"My Lord, please forgive my tardiness." His head was still bowed while speaking to the man. "For now I have returned."

"Thank you for your hard work Hyosuke." He glanced at me and asks, "Is this the person you helped?"

"It is so my Lord." His voice said adoringly.

"Raise your head." He gently commanded. I slowly raised my head and our gazes locked. A kind smile spread across his face. "You have gorgeous eyes, the eyes of one of noble birth."

His eyes showed compassion, and were a brilliant shade of blue, accented by his deep purple hair that was escaping his helmet. "Thank you... unfortunately I have lost my memory.." I looked down, I had a feeling of speaking directly to this man was way above my hertiage. "...I have no idea what my social status is." Very slowly I looked back at the man. _He's.. really handsome.._ I blushed slightly at such thoughts.

He chuckled softly as he looked at my clothing. "From what I can tell about your clothes and mannerisms, it wouldn't be wrong to assume nobility." He paused for a moment, thinking. "You say you have lost your memories.. That would mean you don't know where your home is.. In that case.. Shall we travel together?"

Shocked, my eyes widen. "What? Are you certain?"

He nods at me. "I believe there is a household missing a Miyamoto princess, but I can't imagine that this princess has been cast out." Pausing before continuing. "I am Yoshitsune of the Minamoto Clan, and you are?"

"My name is Lynvina, please call me Lyn." I bowed.

"What a beautiful name. I invite you to come with us as my guest." He looks around at his guards and Hyosuke. "Everyone, treat this princess with respect."

One of the guards, wearing armor as deep apple red as his hair, smirked. "Huh, so this girl has lost her memories? How clumsy of her."

The second one with shoulder length silver hair, wearing a blue cloth under his silver armor retorts, "Geez, just look at her face, it has 'stupis' written all over it." He laughs, "she probably dropped them somewhere."

The third man has green hair, a scar over his left eye, a yellow and green scarf around his neck, wearing a green and white Kimono, and a long katana strapped to his back. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Enya, Hyuga... you two are not only clumsy and foolish, but rude.." He glanced at me and smiled. "Please forgive them, they are too honest to a fault.. they have no idea how to take other people's thoughts and feelings into consideration."

_...When you say it like that, it sounds like you agree with them calling me clumsy and foolish.._ Hyosuke then turned to me. "Lyn, those three are in Yoshitsune's command.. They are all Shinobi, just like me." _They all are Shinobi?_

Yoshitsune looked at Hyosuke. "Hyosuke, I am entrusting Lynvina's protection and care to you. Keep her safe."

Hyosuke nods. "As you wish, my lord." Turning his attention back at me, he smiles very sweetly. "Please look upon me favorably, Lyn!"

As we headed off toward the estate, Hyosuke walked slower so he could walk with me. An absolutely gleeful expression on his face. "Isn't Lord Yoshitsune great?" He smiles at me. "If he said you couldn't come along, I would have only been able to take you to the upcoming village.. buuut I'm sooo glad!" he reaches an arm around my shoulders and hugs me against his side softly. "Because now I can protect you Lyn. From now on, please feel safe with me!" I blushed a bit and nodded as we continued toward our destination.

* * *

**No copyright infringement intended.**

****Please support the game by downloading "Shall we Date? Ninja Destiny" from your app store!

Please **view my profile** to find the photobucket page for Hyosuke.  
Chapter 1 Image should be here but it seems I cannot add in URLs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **  
**Just a reminder that this is a fanfic/more detailed or "flavorful" story from the "Shall We Date? Ninja Destiny" game. Also remember that some details in this story will be different then the other guys, otherwise after one playthrough the story would be the exact same except the guy you are choosing to romance. ((The battles, the enemies, the family line, everything gets swapped around. It can be confusing if you are reading this but have played through a different story. Basically, this is really following Hyosuke's story- so in this story Yoshitsune is not brothers with Yoritomo.. but instead Kajiwara..))**

**It can be found in your app store if you wish to experience it for yourself, and I highly recommend playing through it at some point if you do in fact enjoy this story. ((The free version is an "energy" system and yes, you will need to wait a while to go through the whole story without paying for it.))**

**Please be aware that since this is written from the aspect of sticking to the game- this will be very similar to it. Maybe after I am done with this, I will do my own spin off.. We shall see! ((Let us hope I don't get too distracted! xD))**

**I will try to keep it as the same theme as the game, since it was written to resemble Heian Japan 748 - 1198 A.D.. I apologize for the errors I will undoubtedly have, since I do not know much about this time/the history.**

**Phew, this one took a while.. but I hope you enjoy!**

**No copyright infringement intended. **

_Italic words are thoughts. _Anything in quotation marks "Like this" is someone talking. Currently I do not use bold words, except for the name of the chapter and above the actual story.. ((like up here.))

Since this is a game where you can input your own character name, I am using my own gaming name since I do not recall the original name in the introduction. Lynvina (Lyn) Heartlily

Hyosuke's special move is originally called "Thunder God Flying Hurricane", however, that was a bit bulky/clunky to type out and imagine someone yelling in combat. I have switched it to "Hurricane of the Thunder God".

Please do not be caught off guard, Shinobi (忍) otherwise referred to as ninja (忍者)... Thus I may switch up which term I use, and I apologize in advance for any confusion!

Retainer (medieval), a person, especially a soldier, in the service of a lord in the late Middle Ages.

Please be sure to check out the app, since this is where the story originated from! "Shall we Date? Ninja Destiny!"

* * *

**Hyosuke**  
**Chapter 2**

**Genji and Heishi**

Yoshitsune had a small army besides the Shinobi I had met. As we walked toward his encampment, I noticed them all turning towards him and bowing deeply. _Everyone respects this man so much.. Even I'm grateful for his kindness, without him I don't know where I would be. _ Yoshitsune walked over to the middle of the camp and turned around, I soon realized those we passed had then followed him here. His gaze looking over his comrades.

A kind smile spread to his lips before he began to speak. "Thank you everyone for your hard work today. We've made great progress with little casualties..." His gaze stopped on me for a moment, then he looked over to his retainers. "We overcame their offense, and were able to push them back." He paused for a moment, and I glanced around. Some of the soldiers were silently cheering at this news. My eyes went back to Yoshitsune, his Shinobi retainers by his side. "However today is not over. We cannot allow the Taira to escape us so easily. No doubt that you are weary from today, those who need to rest, please head back to your tents and do so. Those who can still press on remain here."

To my surprise nobody moved. _Surely they must be tired.._ I heard someone murmur softly, "I would do anything for Lord Yoshitsune." In response another said, "his strength makes me able to press on.." A smile spread across my lips. _They really respect this man.._

Yoshitsune's eyes sparkled with admiration towards his peers. "Thank you. This would not be possible if it was not for each and everyone of you." As he said this, four more shinobi had appeared, and I could see the excitement on Hyosuke's face.

My eyes widened and I felt breath leave my lungs as I gazed at the group of 8 behind their Lord. So many colors. _These must also be Ninjas as well.. _Yoshitune has this deep purple under of his lavender armor, his hair tucked into a black helmet, however the strands that fell forward reaches down past his elbows.

Hyosuke with his canary yellow outlined with bold black and black flowers on his sleeves that expose his bicep, with a purple sash around his waist.

Redheaded Enya wearing flame colors red fading into orange, his weapons tucked into the front fold, and a dark shawl close to his neck on the left side and drapes completely over his right shoulder onto his back.

Hyuga with silver hair was wearing white and silver armor, his dark blue kimono showing under his armor and on his legs, a large quiver can be seen behind him.

Hanzo with forest green hair, was wearing a bright green top accented with white patterns, and his sleeves turned from green to white down towards his hands, a yellow and green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck...

My eyes wandering, landed on one man wearing pink. His eyes a deep shade of pink, almost red, his attention stuck with his master. I tilted my head slightly as I noticed his right arm had a weird look to it, wooden brown color had this armor look toward his elbow. _Is that arm not real..?_

Seeing off to the side of him, one of the newcomers shift his weight. My eyes then went to examine him, he stood proudly and was the closest to Yoshitsune. Tallest and bulkiest among the group, his arms crossed over his chest. _This one looks like.. a monk? _He has a large white scarf around his neck, his shirt black.. and a rather large weapon strapped to his back.

My eyes at the end of that weapon, I soon noticed someone slightly behind him wearing a dark blue mask bearing a mark.. and I glanced to his eyes. _Oh my!_ He has odd eyes, one a bright golden color, and the other a brilliant green.. a shade not quite one I've ever seen before. He was wearing light blue undergarb with a darker blue kimono on top, green strap was falling down his shoulders and another strap of same color was around his waist. My eyes then stopped on his weapon..

I felt someone staring at me, and I looked around, soon I realized the gaze was coming from a man in rich purple clothing, a crimson cloak embellished with gold on his backside that was draping partially over his front.. His eyes shone purple as his gaze was all over my body. I shivered slightly.. _I feel so uncomfortable about that one.. but he.. looks.. _ As my eyes looked into his face our gaze locked and I felt a deep blush rise to my cheeks. _He's not from around here.. A foreigner?_

I soon realized that the marks on their armor must have something to do with being a ninja, as most of the group has some symbol on them.. Few wearing masks, headbands, and some not really showing as openly on their persons.

Yoshitsune continued, "I want to break up into groups and continue searching the area.. the Taira may have retreated to fortress Ichinotani.. If that's the case, we must overtake the fortress and force them out." A cheer erupted from his small army.

After the meeting.. he instructed the soldiers where to search, and when to return. After they walked off, he turned to his shinobi and had a conversation amongst them... I looked up to see the man wearing dark blue mas and the really large man staring at me, seeing the glare they were giving me I flinched. They then looked back at Yoshitsune and nodded, then before my eyes, the ones I didn't know disbanded from the group.

Enya, Hyuga, Hanzo, and Hyosuke were looking at one another. They started conversing amongst each other when Yoshitsune turned around and smiled over at me. "Oh, Lynvina.. Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you like that." He walked over to me and I smiled back at him. "I just needed to make sure things were set in motion."

I tucked the longest bangs on the right side of my face behind my ear. "N-no, it's alright.. I'm just uncertain of what I can do to help.."

His expression changed a little bit, as if in thought. "I won't have a guest of mine doing any work. Go ahead and relax some.. Hyosuke!" He looked over his shoulder and called out to him, and almost instantly he appeared next to us. "Please take Lynvina to our estate, and make sure she makes it to her quarters."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed. Yoshitsune then walked back toward the other Shinobi and Hyuga dashed off. My eyebrows raised and Hyosuke patted me on the head. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us. We better get going though, it will get dark soon."

He saw me nod, and started walking. "By the way, you won't need to go back to that little encampment.. Chances are we will be pressing forward and won't be using that one as much."

_I really hope I'm not burdening them. I can't help but feel.. guilty..?_ For most of the walk, I kept quiet as Hyosuke hummed to himself.

It didn't take long at all to reach the estate, and a kind woman appeared with a smile on her face. Upon seeing me her head tilted. "Hello Hyosuke, welcome back. Who's..?"

He chuckled softly. "Thank you, Ofuku! This is Lynvina, she's a guest of Yoshitsune and will be with us for a while."

The lady named Ofuku bowed to me, "Welcome Lady Lynvina, if there is anything you need.. Simply ask!"

I smiled and bowed back to her, "Please, call me Lyn.. There is no need to be so formal."

Ofuku looked like she was about to object when Hyosuke cut in. "Erm.. I'm sorry ladies.. I need to take Lyn to her room so I can get back to Yoshitsune." We both look at him and nod.

"Of course." Ofuku responded and bowed to us. "Please let me know if you need anything."

I bowed to her then followed Hyosuke to a separate part of the building. _Wow this place sure is impressive.. such a huge mansion!_ He stopped at a sliding door and turned to me. "Here's your room! Sorry I can't stay and chat for a while, I really need to get back.."

His eyes looked sad as he said this, and I tried to hold back a giggle. "U-uhm.. hm.. That's alright." I felt a big smile spread to my lips. "Thank you for all you've done today, Hyosuke."

His face twisted a bit. "We'll chat later!"

"Alright." I said, bowed, and was about to head in my room before I paused. "Please be careful." Seeing the kind expression once again on his face. He nodded as I opened the door and went into the room. I heard his footsteps on the wooden veranda, leading away from my room.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I closed the door. Realizing it is now getting dark and soon I should sleep, I looked around the room. Soon I heard someone's footsteps coming toward my room, and a soft knock on the door. "Excuse me, Lady Lynvina?"

I heard Ofuku on the other side. I turned around and opened the door. "Yes? Oh! Thank you miss Ofuku!" In her hands was a tray with sinner served on it.

Ofuku nodded and handed the tray to me. "When you are done, sit it outside your room and I will come by later to pick it up." She bowed and smiled at me before leaving.

I closed the door and sat the tray down before sitting. _She's kind too.. How did she know I haven't eaten yet? _ I looked down at the dinner, feeling guilty. _ I shouldn't become a burden like this.._ I slowly ate the rice, and when I was completely done with my meal I sat the tray outside my room, like asked to do, still feeling guilty. Closing the door and walking over to my bed, I sighed and sat down. _Way too much has happened today, that I'm certain. Waking up in the battlefield.. getting rescued by Hyosuke, being suspected that I was Taira.. then the unexpected twist of living under Hyosuke's lord._ Tons of thoughts raced through my mind before I finally fell asleep, right as I faded off into my sleep, I heard the sound of soft footsteps walking to my room, stop, then walk away. _Thank you Ofuku.._

* * *

The next morning I woke up, sat up and stretched my hands to the ceiling. "Mm, ah!" Opening my eyes I realized Hyosuke was staring at me, taken aback I jumped. "Eek!"

He laughed softly. "Morning Lyn! Did you sleep well?"

Still flustered that he was in my room I grabbed the covers and hid my face. "Uhm, y-yes.." The floorboards creaked softly as he came closer, and my face heated up. _Wha-What is he doing in here!? _

He patted my head softly. "That's good, I have to head out soon but I wanted to say good morning!" I pulled the cover down so I could look out over it, and he had a innocent look on his face.

_He came to say good morning?_ Feeling my cheeks grow hotter I nodded and made sure that he couldn't see my face. _Oh goodness, I have to be so red right now.._ Hearing him move, I looked up and saw he was headed out of the room. "Th-thank you, Hyosuke.. Good Morning.." He looked down and smiled at me before heading out of the room.

"Oh! Hello Hyosuke! Is Lady Lynvina awake?" I heard Ofuku's voice from outside.

"Yep, she just got up!" He said in a cheerful tone. "Just knock lightly, she'll open the door for you."

Sure enough I heard a small knock, I hurriedly got up and adjusted my Kimono.. _Oh no, its so ruffled from being slept in.. But I have no other clothes.._ I open the door and smiled awkwardly at Ofuku. "G-good morning!" Looking down I realized she made breakfast and was holding a tray out for me.

"Good morning! Here's breakfast!" She smiled sweetly. "Thank you for leaving the tray out last night, be sure to do the same thing again and I will come back and pick it up!"

I nodded without saying a word, feeling guilt of having her taking care of me. "Thank you.." I accepted the tray and I watched her bow, and walk off. _That's the second meal since I've been here.. and I feel like I'm being pampered.. I really don't like being a burden.._

After eating my breakfast, I left my room with the tray and walked it to the kitchen, Ofuku stared at me with surprise. "Oh! Lady Lynvina, I was about to come and get your tray, I'm sorry!"

My face flushed a bit. "Please, it's alright.. I was heading out of my room anyway." I held out the tray to her.

She nodded, "Well, thank you! Don't worry about it next time, I can go grab it!"

I sighed softly and bowed to her. "Thank you kindly." She soon ushered me out of the kitchen, saying it was not a place for me to be.

I walked around the veranda, in awe of how large the mansion truly was. I heard footsteps coming toward me and looked up to see Hanzo. He tilted his head slightly when he saw me. "Hello Lyn, good morning."

"Good morning Hanzo!" I smiled and bowed to him, soon realizing he had sweat on his forehead.

He saw my glance, and reached up and wiped the sweat away. "Sorry, was training a moment ago.."

I smiled. "Ah! No wonder.. but this early..?"

As my question trailed off he nodded. "We have alternating shifts at the moment, so I figured instead of sitting around I could keep myself prepared by training a bit.." Hearing his stomach growl I laughed softly, his cheeks grew slightly pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you must be headed over to get breakfast! I'll leave you be." I stepped to the side to let him pass.

"I-it's alright.." he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "It was nice bumping into you though." He started walking toward the kitchen.

I giggled to myself as he walked away.. I continued walking for a bit, then eventually wound up near the garden. _Wow, this place is so vast, a garden, living quarters.. everything.. Yoshitsune must be a important man.._ Realizing this I sat down on the veranda facing the garden, admiring the beauty of it. After sitting there for a while, I looked up at the sky. _Is it really okay to sit around all day.. be pampered.. and let others do all the work?_

The day seemed to take forever to end. As the sun started setting I sighed, all of a sudden I could hear people returning to the estate. _Just in time for dinner, huh?_ I smiled as I leaned softly against a pillar. Seeing Hyosuke among the shinobi and soldiers returning, i sighed in relief.

"Man I am soooo hungry!" Hyosuke exclaimed, he then looked over and saw me, a big smile spread to his lips. "Hey Lyn! You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Seeing me shake my head in response, he came over toward me and gently grabbed my wrist. "C'mon, lets go eat!"

I had no chance to reply and I did as I was told, followed him into the mess hall. _I'm assuming this is where they would throw a banquet? _I looked around, amazed at the size of it, beautiful paper lanterns were lit all around the room. Hyosuke sat down and patted the pillow nest to him. "Come here and sit down!" The food was already out on the table, the dishes and utensils lined up perfectly.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down, looking around I saw Hanzo and Enya already sitting. Hyuga just entered the room and sat down next to me, then I saw Yoshitsune enter the room. "We made excellent progress again today, my friends. Let us eat our meal and get some rest tonight."

After a brief pause, Hyosuke then exclaimed "Let's dig in!" Everyone nodded and started choosing what food to eat.

After the dinner I slowly made my way back to the room, sighing. _I really cannot add to the burden, I must find a way to help.._ I entered my room and paused before laying down in my bed. Determined to not let another day drag on, people helping me without helping in return, I crawled into bed. _Tomorrow will be different. _ As soon as I laid my head down to sleep, I passed out.

* * *

I heard my door slide open then closed, and I turned over on my side. _Did someone just come into my room?_ I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Very sleepily I looked around the room and wondered what had woken me up. I didn't see anyone in my room, and I stood up, stretching, then I looked down at my clothing. _I really need something else to wear.._

I fixed my bed before leaving my room, and noticed not too much was going on. _Maybe it's too early?_ I leaned against the railing outside my room and noticed someone was there.. _Hyosuke?_

He hasn't seen me yet, he was looking up at the stars from where he was standing. The moonlight highlighted his young features, he was wearing a light yellow kimono that looked very pale in the lighting. The wind picked up slightly and it ruffled his hair a bit, I guess it tickled him and he turned his face away from the wind. A big smile on his face, then he saw me. "Oh, Lyn! Sorry did I wake you?"

I slowly came over to him and shook my head. "I don't think so.." _Was it him in my room moments ago? _"What are you doing out here? Can't sleep?"

He nodded and patted my head softly before looking back at the sky. "Yeah.. I hate that we let those bastards get away." For a moment I could see his features take a agitated look, but then he looked back at me. "Sorry, I shouldn't trouble you.."

I bit my lip, his eyes were so kind when he looked at me. _Much different then any time he thinks of the Heishi.. Why does he hate the Taira so much?_ "It's alright!" I smiled at him and tucked my hair behind my ear as wind ruffled our hair again.

He rolled his shoulders. "So far we've found they took the Ichinotani fortress as their base.. " His eyes dart to the side and he looked over toward the garden. "Ah, Mizuki, have any news?"

The man wearing the dark blue mask appeared from the darkness. "Yeah.." He glanced at me and his eyes turned cold. _Eek.. I've felt this before.. back when Hyosuke thought I was Taira.. don't tell me he thinks I am..?_ "...Not in front of her." His voice held no emotion, but I felt the impact. I looked down.

Hyosuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well.. Is it something dire? Do we need to wake Lord Yoshitsune?"

The man with jet black hair shook his head, his odd eyes still on me. I felt his gaze burning into me. "No, it's just as you suspected though."

"Alright, we need to inform Lord Yoshitsune before we send out another scouting group." Hyosuke nodded to Mizuki, and Mizuki disappeared back into the darkness. Hyosuke turned to face me. "Sorry Lyn.. He doesn't really talk too much, but he is a good guy.. Seems we all just want to make one-hundred percent certain that you are not the enemy.. because that would be tragic."

He reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his arm across my back as he half hugged me. "T-thank you.. I'm sorry that I just seem to be causing issues.."

"Not at all. You should go get some sleep, and stop worrying so much! Yoshitsune wants you to feel at home, so just relax while you are here."

I couldn't meet his gaze, and I nodded. I turned back toward my door and went into my room, I closed the door behind me, then slowly went back to my bed and sat down. _How can I sleep?_ Laying down as I thought that, I laid there with thoughts racing through my head. _When will my memory return..?_

* * *

The following day was as calm as the previous, I laid about most of the day. _Whatever happened to helping out? Oh.._ Ofuku had woken her up this morning and had breakfast ready. _I dont even remember falling asleep.. Ah well, its almost dinner time, maybe I can help out. _I headed over towards the kitchen, sure enough Ofuku was there cleaning. When she saw me she gasped and a hand flew to her chest. "Goodness! Please don't come up on me like that!"

I blinked at her then realized I had scared her. "Oh Ofuku! I'm terribly sorry! I was actually wanting to help out.. At the very least I can help with meal preparations!" I bowed deeply.

"B-but I couldn't ask that of you, Lyn!" She shook her head. "I could not allow someone of such high rank to do such commoner work.." Earlier I had asked her to call me Lyn instead of Lady Lynvina. _Heh.. I'm glad she finally isnt so tense.. but.._

I sighed softly. "I honestly do not know what my social rank is.. I've been sitting around, not allowed to lift a finger.. I can't help with the searching, the battling.. but I know I can help with things around here.. Please! I don't want to burden anyone!"

I don't know if she heard the plea in my voice or if she understood where I was coming from, Ofuku smiled softly and placed a hand on her hip. "Well I guess there is no way I can refuse after that.. Dinner is almost ready.. Would you mind helping me distribute the meals?" I nodded and grabbed one of the trays. "I need you to take them to Hanzo, Enya, Hyuga, and Hyosuke.. They are heavy, so please be careful carrying them!"

I smiled big and nodded. I stacked a few trays up and placed the dishes on the top one, and slowly lifted them up to test the weight. "This isn't too bad, anymore I wouldn't be able to carry far though." Happy that I can finally do something I giggled to myself. "You can count on me!" I carefully left the kitchen and headed to the wing where Hanzo's room was.

I paused at his door, then called out. "Excuze me, Hanzo sir.." I placed the tray down before sliding the door open. "I have brought your Dinner!"

"Ah, thank you. Can you place it over there for me?" He said, pointing toward the center of the room. He was running a cloth along the blade of his long sword.

I nodded and hurried to the center of the room, placed one of the bottom trays in the middle of the floor and placed his meal on that tray with utensils.

Suddenly I guess he realized it was me, "Huh? Wait.. you are a guest.. Why are you doing household chores?"

I smiled at him. "I don't want to be a burden, so I basically begged Ofuku to let me help out around here, reluctantly she gave me this task.." I giggled softly. "Its really no big deal.. anything I can do to help, I'll gladly do." I stood up, and went to reach for the other trays when he stopped me by gently placing a hand on my forearm.

"Honestly as a guest of Yoshitsune, you really should be relaxing.. It's not necessary to do any chores at all."

_Its unnecessary..? _ I looked down at the floor. "Please forgive me for intruding." I gently pulled my arm away from his and grabbed the tray with the remaining meals on it, then left the room.

_Is it really a bad thing that I am helping out? I don't see myself as better than anyone.. but then again I don't even know who I am.. _ I felt a sad smile tug at the corner of my lips. _Maybe this is below my station.._ I shook my head, and looked up. _ Stop that! I must repay the kindness and favor of being allowed to stay here._

I then made my way towards Enya's quarters. I knocked lightly on the door. "Excuse me sir." I open the door slowly. "I have brought your evening meal."

As I entered I looked over and saw him messing with something before putting it in his pocket. "Oh, thank you. Please place it over there.. Wait! You didn't cook that, did you?" A teasing grin was on his face.

I held back from rolling my eyes. _Well.. that was rude._"Erm, well.. My memory hasn't returned yet so-"

"Hah, good." He cut me off. As I placed the tray down he continued. "Your hands, fair white, are gorgeous.. Soon I'll know all about what kinds of meals you can make for me."

_White hands.._ I looked down and stared at my hands. _Enya is one gluttonous man, isn't he?_ I took a tray from the bottom and placed his meal down in the place he motioned to.

"Oh wow, you have some pretty hair!" Next thing I knew I felt his hand in my hair and his other hand on my shoulder as he pulled me against his body.

Without thinking, I raised my hand and slapped the hand in my hair. "Stop! That's so rude!" I then shoved him away from me.

"Hey, woah. All I wanted to do was touch it, that's all.." He smiled at me, he then let go holding his hands up away from me. "You have never known a man.. You'd tell me right?"

I felt my face blush and I couldn't believe what he just asked me. "T-thats so rude!" was all I could say before I grabbed the tray and left the room. I made sure to keep my head low and avoid his gaze on my way out. I could hear his laughter erupting from the room as I fled. _...That Enya is so malicious..._

I heard voices at Hyuga's room, and I knelt before the door. "Excuse me sir, I have brought you your meal!" _Those voices.. Hyuga and Yoshitsune?_

The door abruptly opened, Hyuga stuck his head out. "Who's there?!"

"I have your dinner sir." I bowed to the men inside the room.

"Lynvina? There is no need for you to do such chores. You are a guest.." Yoshitune's voice was kind.

"I'm sorry.." I bowed again. "I was the only person on this entire estate just sitting around all day.. I only wanted to help.."

When I looked back at Yoshitunes face, he smiled sweetly. "No matter how happy that makes me to hear you want to help.. You are a Princess of the Miyamoto clan. These duties, such as chores, should be none of your concern." He looked over at Hyuga. "Don't you agree, Hyuga?"

"As you say, my Lord." Hyuga simply replied.

Yoshitsune then looked back at me. "There, the only thing I can ask of you is to relax."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and was about to leave. "Yoshitsune, the evening meal.."

"I'll go ahead and take it to my room." He smiled then looked at Hyuga. "Hyuga I am sorry for disturbing you, let's go with that strategy."

Hyuga nodded, "Understood sir. Should I inform the others?"

Yoshitsune started toward the door. "Not necessary, I shall inform them myself." I bowed before he left the room.

As soon as he was gone and out of earshot, a mocking look on Hyuga's face. "Yoshitsune must be soft if he has such a useless girl around him." _What!? _As I opened my mouth, he interrupted me. "I wonder why Hyosuke decided to bring such tattered baggage from a battlefield?"

I had no response. _I've often wondered why he saved me as well.. I am broken merchandise after all.._ I pursed my lips together, making a thin line, I could feel a slight sting in my eyes. _Don't let him get the pleasure of seeing you cry.._

His eyes grew colder. "The battles will continue, neither Yoshitsune or Hosuke is going to be able to tote a woman around." Raising a eyebrow he also stated, "when that time comes, I will only take care of myself."

"Noted.." I said, my gaze then lowered as I put the tray in the middle of the room, places his meal down. "Thank you for the warning." I said and quickly left the room.

_How annoying, I don't have anything I could say to anything that Hyuga just nailed into me.._ I took the sleeve of my kimono and wiped my tears before heading to Hyosuke's room. _I can't be crying, come on. Pull yourself together! _ I reached his door and called out, "Excuse me sir, I have your evening meal!"

I could hear someone rise from their knees and rush toward the door, as soon as it opened Hyosuke looked at me in shock. "Lyn! What are you doing!? You are an invited guest."

I smiled at him. _Oh how many times I've heard that tonight.._ "I'm helping out."

"But you don't need to be, you are a guest." He smiled at me. "Yoshitsune was very adamant about you getting rest. The only thing he wants you to worry about is getting your memory back." He reached out and patted my head then let me in the room. "After all he did call you his guest." The emphasis on "his guest" being strong.

"But.." I looked down to the floor. "What if my memory never returns..?"

Hyosuke reached under my chin with his finger and pulled my face to meet his. "Don't worry about that!" His face full of confidence, he laughed. "Lyn.. Did you forget what Yoshitsune has trusted me with?" He removed his fingers from my chin and pat me on the head. "He said I am in charge of taking care of you."

I felt my worry fade away as I looked into his eyes. I smiled softly, "Hyosuke.." He chuckled softly and gently stroked my hair. _Hyosuke.. you are so kind.. _"Lord Hyosuke.. Thank you very much."

"Lyn, you are always on my mind." He shook his head softly, smiling.

I blinked at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He blushed slightly. "Well.. when you just called me 'Lord Hyosuke' it was kinda embarrassing.."

I placed a finger on my chin and thought for a moment. "Oh.. well.. What should I call you then?"

"Just Hyosuke should be fine, don't you think?"

"..Hyosuke.." I murmured softly.

He chuckled, a big smile on his face. "Yes, that's it! That has a nice ring to it." _I guess I can get used to this.. We're formally friends then. _"..a man, that would be a little weird." _Oh.. he was talking.._ "Lyn have you eaten yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet.. Now that I think about it I never even thought about my own meal."

He poked me softly. "Okay, go get your dinner and come back. We should eat together because it's more fun then eating by ourselves."

"Alright!" I hurried back to the kitchen and Ofuku handed me my serving, I thanked her, then headed back to Hyosuke's room. I sat down next to Hyosuke and he nodded, we started eating.

He was watching me with kind eyes and chuckled softly. "Just as I thought, Lyn. You have very refined movement.. The way you eat is simply beautiful."

I felt my cheeks get warm and i lowered my head slightly, hiding my eyes in my bangs. "N-no.. I don't think so.. It's just table manners.."

Hyosuke slowly put food into his mouth. "But it's obviously completely different then how I eat.. I never studied things like eating manners." He smiled then dug into his food.

_But the way Hyosuke eats seems like he is enjoying his food.. that its delicious.. If I ate that way,it would surely be fun.._

"Hm, now that I'm thinking about it.." He placed his chopsticks and dish down on the tray. "Have you heard any news about the situation right now?"

I shake my head at him. "Nope, nothing.."

He smiled at me, then placed his hands behind him leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "The power of the Miyamoto clan is increasing, and the Taira is steadily losing. They keep retreating to the west. Today was a good day.. we were able to get them out of Ichinotani.. However.." He then looked at me. "We found out they also took Emperor Antoku with them.."

_They have taken young Emperor Antoku and are fleeing west.._

Hyosuke had a look of disapproval on his face as he continued, his eyes grew very dark. "I can't believe they would take the young emperor like that.. nothing but scum would resort to this lowly act." He sat up. "That despicable Taira clan should not exist in this age." _I know I've noticed before.. Like when he thought I was Taira, and when those men had shown up in the battlefield.. his normal gentle and happy expression becomes so dark and cold.. it's quite terrifying._ "Those fools will pay dearly for taking the emperor. It doesn't seem like they possess the Three Sacred Treasures, and the political power they symbolize.."

I felt a twinge of pain in my head. "The Three Sacred.. Treasures..?"

He nodded at me, his face once again the normal gentle Hyosuke. "The treasures of the royal family. If the Taira were to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures, then they would essentially have the power to take control of the whole country."

_What are the Three Sacred Treasures?_ My head started throbbing more. I lifted my hands to my temples. _Why.. why is there so much pain? All I'm trying to do is remember something and it feels like my head is going to explode.._

Hearing Hyosuke's concerned voice I looked up at him seeing a very worried eyes looking into mine. "Lyn? What's wrong? You've lost all color in your face.."

I tried to sime and lowered my hands. "I-I'm fine.. It's nothing."

"Well, you don't look fine, your face is telling me something is wrong.. Do you have a fever?" He bit the inside of his lip, then leaned in close and pressed his forehead against mine. "Uh-huh.." _He's so close right now.. _ I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "...It does seem like you have a slight fever."

I couldn't move, it was hard to breathe with his face so close to mine.. "I-I'm alright.." But he ignored me, got up, and quickly left the room, before long he came back with a water bucket and a rag. "My face.. is red?"

"Yea, I wouldn't be worried if your face was it's normal color.." He giggled softly and ringed the water out of the cloth. "Please, if you fall ill or if something happens.. let me know immediately."

I felt my cheeks burning. "O-okay.." He gently placed the towel on my forehead and I shivered. _I can't tell him I'm blushing because he was so close to me.. I don't even know why I'm reacting like this._

A smile spread across his lips. "Good answer." He then sat back down beside me. "If you have any concerns, let me know.. I'll try and be the best of help I can be."

I tilted my head, the cloth nearly fell off. "Any concerns?" I reached up and straightened the cloth on my forehead.

"Well, currently the Minamoto army has two generals, Yoshitsune and Kagetoki Kajiwara. Kajiwara is Yoshitsune's brother.. Both of them serve under the supreme commander Yoritomo."

"Soo, between the two brothers they basically control everything?"

Hyosuke sighed. "Actually.. they don't get along at all." Seeing the confusion on my face, he continued. "The victory of Ichinotani was because of Yoshitsune's surprise attack plans.." A smile crept onto his lips. "...and Kajiwara was very against those tactics."

I frowned a bit. "Why.. exactly was he against them?"

Hyosuke slightly rolled his eyes. "Ichinotani was a Taira stronghold.. Behind it is a cliff that you can see from sea." He then turned toward his bed and traced a map in the sheet. "Instead of a frontal assault, Yoshitsune took a unit of his cavalry along this cliff, and attacked. That resulted in a overwhelming victory." He scoffed. "Of course, Kajiwara was against this attack. He was very irritated that it worked so well and that Yoshitsune obtained victory."

I looked down at the map he drew out. "Using horses to run down a cliff.. That's brilliant!" I looked at Hyosuke and smiled.

He returned the smile to me and chuckled. "That's Lord Yoshitsune! He thinks very differently then the average person, taking different viewpoints, the impossible and rejected plans one wouldn't consider, then applying them into strategies.. Thats one of his amazing skills."

I hold back a giggle. _Hyosuke is glowing as he speaks about Yoshitsune.. He really looks up to him and respects the man_

Several days later.

I finally got Ofuku to let me help out more then just delivering food_. Thank goodness.. I feel like I am finally able to start repaying everyone's kindness.. _ I would do laundry in the morning, help and serve breakfast, water the garden, check up on the horses, help prep and make dinner.. and also helped clean up afterwards.

Lord Yoshitsune was in the hall that could be used for a banquet. He was speaking with his retainers. "Have we learned anything new regarding the Taira and the Three Sacred Treasures?"

Hyuga leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him. "Unfortunately, no.. We haven't found anyone who knows anything."

Yoshitsune frowns. "There are those who are disloyal.. abandoning their posts, and they must be punished severely.. Regardless, we must use them to find the Three Sacred Treasures."

_Sounds like we didn't get any information at all from those Taira soldiers we had captured.._

I could hear a thumping sound outside, and a guard calls out. "Oh look at that! A horse is approaching." Excited chatter can be heard from the other guards.

Yoshitsune had a surprised look on his face. "Hah, a horse? There's nothing to worry about." The guard came inside and mentioned that it came directly towards his room, as if to visit Yoshitsune. "I see.." He smiled softly. _He must like horses.._ "If its that special, then we should go take a look."

The guard was excited, and it made me curious to see the horse as well. "Is it alright if I come along too?"

Yoshitsune chuckled. "So you like horses too Lyn? That's good." He paused and looked over at Hyosuke, then back at me. "You can come with Hyosuke."

Hyosuke with his innocent smile, "Lyn.. you like horses?"

"I feel.. theres this bond between us... So I think I like them."

Hyosuke laughed softly and took my hand. "Awesome, let's hurry outside and take a look!" I nodded and excitement thumped in my chest, I followed quickly behind Hyosuke.

There was a gorgeous black coated horse slowly approaching the mansion. Beautiful muscles and glimmering coat, it came to a halt just out front of the estate.

I stood on the porch, gazing at the beautiful creature as the men got closer to it. My eyes landed on Yoshitsune who reached forward to pet it. "This coat has a gorgeous color to it.. The way he holds himself.. He's full of pride, intelligence, and nobility." Yoshitsune gently pet the horse on his head, stroking softly.

I tilted my head to the side as it stared directly at me. _uh.. why is he staring at me? He hasn't even looked at anyone else.._ I looked into those dark eyes and suddenly I remember. _I.. was.. on this horse.. running for my life.._. My breath caught in my lungs as I pressed a hand to my lips. "Y-you.." I stepped off the porch and walked slowly to the black steed. "...Kurodayu..?"

The horse neighed upon hearing his name escape my lips. _It is! It's Kurodayu!_ Kurodayu slowly closed the distance between us, and rubbed the side of his face against mine. A soft sound came from the horse, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging softly as I ran my fingers through his silky mane.

"Lyn..?" Hearing Yoshitsune's voice I let go of Kurodayu, patting the front of his face. "...Is this your horse?"

I smiled and looked into the dark eyes of Kurodayu. "Yes.. this is my beloved Kurodayu.." _Thank goodness you are okay.._

Surprise was painted on Hyosuke's face as he came to my side, excitement making his voice pitch a little higher than normal. "Does.. Does this mean you remember him, have you regained a part of your memory?"

"I believe so." I giggled as Kurodayu huffed, he picked his head up, as if just now noticing the others. I pat him gently.

Kurodayu was now looking at Yoshitsune. "Hello there, Kurodayu.. you are a fine horse. I shall look over both you and Lyn, after all we do have room in our stables for you."

I was so happy I nearly jumped in place, keeping my excitement in check, only to have it come out in my voice. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Hyosuke chuckled softly and looked at me. "Such an amazing horse!"

I nodded, beaming at Hyosuke. "Men and their horse are like siblings.. Its good and important to have a close relationship, with nothing bad between you."

Hyosuke reached out and patted my head softly. "I'm just so glad you were able to get even a tiny bit of memory back."

"Oh.." I blushed slightly, looking to the ground. "..but I only remembered Kurodayu's name.."

Hyosuke then lifted his hand and poked my cheek softly. "It's alright.. Don't rush it.. Slowly you will regain your memories, I'm certain."

_I can't even remember my parents names.. how terrible is that? _Smiling softly at Hyosuke, I nodded. _But he's right.. Little by little I will be able to regain the knowledge of who I am.._

As if sensing my thoughts and wanting to comfort me, I felt Kurodayu nuzzle against me, I turned to face him and he brushed his nose against my face. I giggled, "Kurodayu, that tickles!" Tension washed away as I was able to laugh, first time in a long time.

Hyosuke laughed while looking at us. "When I saw the figure of Kurodayu, it just confirmed my thoughts of Lyn's place of high social standing.." I looked over to see Hyosuke smiling at me. "So.. he's your horse.. can you ride them? We should totally go out on a long ride sometime!" He then reached into his pocket and I heard a soft ribbit. "If you can ride, Kermit is also able to as well.. Maybe I'll show you how to ride him sometime!"

With all the excitement over Kurodayu, I sighed in relief. _You found me.. _"Thank you Kurodayu.." I whispered to him as Hyosuke lead us to the stables.

* * *

_**Phew, sorry that took so long.. I've been getting super distracted with gaming and other real life stuff xD.. As well as Shall we date addiction growing, I believe I have like 10 of the apps on my tablet now? Phew. I plan on making plushies at some point, but I need to get all the supplies ready first. **_  
_**Thank you for reading, and I don't know when chapter 3 will be out, but I will work on it the best I can!**_

_**~Lyn**_

_aka_

_Teh Sexeh Kitty_


End file.
